


Solo yo

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alone, Confessions, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña reflexión de Kankri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo yo

En las Dream 6u66les t9d9 l9 que alguna vez hayam9s vivid9, t9d9s nuestr9s recuerd9s, a6s9lutamente t9d9s, están allí, viv9s, en ciert9 m9d9 para que n9s9tr9s l9s p9dam9s visitar, a nuestr9 ant9j9, v9lviend9l9s a vivir c9m9 9currier9n 9 tal y c9m9 s9m9s ah9ra. Rec9rdar, ver, aprender, crecer.

Un lugar d9nde l9s viv9s pueden ha6lar c9n l9s muert9s 9, inclusive, c9n versi9nes más jóvenes, in9centes, inexperimentadas de n9s9tr9s mism9s.

Esa es, en principi9, la te9ría.

L9 ciert9 es que tam6ién n9s permite ir a cualquier siti9 en el que hayam9s estad9 alguna vez y hacer l9 que queram9s alli. En privad9.

Siempre que n9 aparezca algún G9d Tier. 9 Feferi. Al men9s Feferi n9 tiende a mer9dear much9, dand9n9s privacidad. Y G9d Tier hay s9l9 un9s p9c9s.

Privacidad, al fin y al ca69.

Algun9s, c9m9 y9, agradecen ese extra de privacidad que s9l9 nuestr9s recuerd9s n9s permiten, d9nde n9s p9dem9s dedicar un9s m9ment9s a reflexi9nar, y dem9strar, s96re l9 equiv9cada que está la gente.

S96re mi.

P9r un términ9 que se suele c9nfundir c9n facilidad c9n 9tr9.

Celi6at9.

Es decirl9 y t9d9 el mund9 me mira c9n una mezcla de pena e inc9mprensión, algun9s, inclus9, c9n alg9 de admiración p9r mi aparente fuerza de v9luntad al ha6er renunciad9 al sex9 y llevar una vida virtu9sa (a ese respect9, al men9s).

Gran err9r.

Esa gente, en la vida ha echad9 man9 a un dicci9nari9 y ha 6uscad9 el términ9. L9 que ell9s creen que teng9 es un v9t9 de castidad. La castidad es es9, sex9 cer9, nada, nadie, ni pensamient9s impur9s, estan permitid9s.

Per9 n9 es ese el v9t9 que t9mé. Y9 t9mé un v9t9 de celi6at9 que es, en su definición, el n9 t9mar un c9mpañer9 para realizar act9s de cariz sexual ni un c9mpañer9 permanente, es decir, nada de hacer c9sas c9n 9tra pers9na ni mantener una relaci9n permanente.

L9 cual te deja una via c9mpletamente a6ierta a tener pensamient9s impur9s y a hacer c9sas en s9litari9. Es decir, c9ntig9 mism9. L9 cual aqui a6re una miriada de p9si6ilidades a cual mas interesante. Segur9 que ha6eis pensad9 en un nada desdeña6le númer9 de “y9s” realizand9 l9s mas inenarra6les act9s.

Err9r, tam6ien.

En realidad s9y 6astante timid9, inclus9 c9nmig9 mism9, en ciert9s temas y este es un9 de ell9s. Asi que aunque venga aqui para hacer segun que c9sas... las sig9 haciend9 s9l9.

S9l9 de verdad.

Un unic9 “y9”.


End file.
